


Teasing the Ice Tiger, Taunting the Katsudon

by nerdlife4eva



Series: The Domestic Life and Love of Yuuri and Victor [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Silly, Teasing, Yuri and Yuuri are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Just a drabble one-shot where Yuri P. sends Yuuri K. the video of Patton Chen performing Yuri on Ice and Yuuri responds by sending Yuri P. the video of Johnny Weir skating Agape. Yuri taunts Yuuri, Yuuri teases Victor, Victor pouts and is adorable, and then Victuuri wrestles.Patton Chen VideoJohnny Weir Video





	Teasing the Ice Tiger, Taunting the Katsudon

**Author's Note:**

> Adding this in since it is technically a drabble inside of this series and I want to save it somewhere other than my Tumblr. 
> 
> If you have drabble ideas, send them my way on Tumblr! [n3rdlif343va](https://)

A familiar song floated to Victor as he stood at the sink rinsing out the morning dishes. It had been months since he had heard the uplifting bars of Yuri On Ice, smiling as he hummed along remembering all the times he had seen Yuuri skate to the program. Yuuri’s skating career in a song, and one of the most beautiful melodies Victor had ever committed to memory. Shutting off the water, he padded through the room to lean over the couch and onto Yuuri’s shoulder. “Revisiting old videos, my love?”

“Hm.”

The noise was noncommittal at best and had Victor ceasing his pursuit of mapping out the rim of Yuuri’s ear with his tongue. Glancing up, his brow furrowed as he examined the video in front of him. It was certainly not Yuuri skating, even though the song was most certainly Yuri On Ice. Tapping the screen with his index finger, he noted that Patton Chen was the talented copycat. Victor felt a sense of déjà vu and wondered if Yuuri was feeling the same. “Where did you find this?” Obviously, the answer was YouTube, but he hoped Yuuri understood his meaning.

“Yurio sent me the link,” Yuuri used his own index finger to slide the video back to the beginning. “There are some flaws in the construction of the program, but his form is impeccable.” Yuuri clicked his tongue, watching the video for a third time. “Yurio says I should leave and go coach this guy.”

Even with a hint of humor in Yuuri’s voice, Victor felt tempted to resist the playful line. He knew that Yuuri wouldn’t actually leave, but he could feel the hairs tingling on his arm. “I’m sure he has a lovely coach already, my Yuuri.” Victor shifted to move around the coach, sitting immediately inside of Yuuri’s personal bubble to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist.

“I don’t know…” Yuuri flicked a devious glance in Victor’s direction, “maybe this is a sign that he is calling to me.” He bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from smirking, “so what do you think? Go full frontal nudity or partial nudity when I present myself as his coach?” The smile quirked from his lips, unable to suppress his joke any longer.

“You’re teasing me!” Victor pounced, knocking Yuuri back to land between his legs and set his long fingers into Yuuri’s sides, tickling Yuuri until he was wheezing. Pinning him to the couch cushions, Victor rubbed his nose against Yuuri’s. “When you retire, we can be a coaching team if you would like.”

“Nah,” Yuuri shook his head, “I’m just going to go ahead and coach Chen. I’m sure he’ll have me. To guarantee it, I’ll fly all of my stuff to his family home, including Makkachin, and then coordinate a program all about sexual love for him. That’s how you become someone’s coach, right? I only learn from the besTAAAA--” Yuuri’s words were cut off and morphed when Victor viciously assaulted his sides with tickles, blowing raspberries into Yuuri’s neck for good measure.

They continued to wrestle, tickling and gently biting each other until they tumbled from the couch in a breathless mound of tangled limbs. Settling onto their plush carpet, Victor on his back and Yuuri propped on his chest playing with his hair, Yuuri once again brought up messenger on his phone. Smirking to himself and not letting Victor see his phone, Yuuri set it aside, resuming his playful rearranging of Victor’s fringe. The ding from his phone had his grin widening, retrieving it from the floor to unlock it.

_I wasn’t being serious, you jerk. And that guy is not better than me! You asshole, see if I ever share anything with you again!_

Yuuri chucked, showing Victor the message. “What on earth did you send him?” Victor knew Yurio was going through a hostile time, shrugging it off to teen angst.

“I sent him the link to Johnny Weir’s video,” Yuuri shrugged, appearing far more innocent than he would ever be, “I told him that I would retire and coach Chen, and that you would than coach Weir because he was beating Yurio’s world record with the routine, and he was only messing around.” Examining the list of emjois sent by Yurio, Yuuri burst out laughing showing them to Victor. “I have angered the Ice Tiger of Russia.” Yuuri’s solemn whisper had Victor cackling with laughter.

Rolling together on the floor, they snuggled into a comfortable position, Makkachin joining their pile, content to spend the remaining hours of their morning off watching videos on YouTube and laughing until their sides hurt.


End file.
